<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the Parachute Scene by gumiii_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788037">After the Parachute Scene</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumiii_writes/pseuds/gumiii_writes'>gumiii_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Parachute Scene, Bessie - Freeform, Chapter 4 - Mad Dash, F/M, FF7R, Final Fantasy VII Remake, Headcanon, Jealousy, Missing Scene, NFSW, One-Shot, Smut, This is my headcanon don't fight me, chapter 4, parachute scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumiii_writes/pseuds/gumiii_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Chapter 4 - Mad Dash, after the parachute scene, why did it take Biggs and Jessie longer to return home than Cloud and Wedge?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Biggs &amp; Jessie (Compilation of FFVII), Biggs&amp;Jessie, Biggs/Jessie, Jessie/Biggs, Tifa Lockhart &amp; Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the Parachute Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(1) The dialogue in the scene between Cloud and Jessie were directly taken from the English subtitles of FF7R. </p><p>(2) Shout outs:<br/>At Twitter user: @lil_canaryy - Thank you for posting this wonderful artwork. After seeing it, I was immediately motivated to finished my fic. Here's the<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/lil_canaryy/status/1291003591076065281?s=20"> link</a><br/><br/>I can't thank you enough. My wonderful beta <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateTeapots/pseuds/ChocolateTeapots"> ChocolateTeapots </a>!! I honestly wouldn't have been able to start or finish this without your help. I haven't written in years, but seeing your writing has inspired me again. This was also my first time working with a beta and it was such a wonderful experience and honestly, I'm glad that it was you. Thank you for leaving 200+ comments. Without those comments, this fic wouldn't have been as fleshed at and I wouldn't have felt so proud of it. For once, I can't wait to share this writing with everyone! Thank you for putting up with my crazy fangirling moments. And thank you for being my inspiration! You are the best and I don't deserve you. Words cannot express how grateful I am for you. BRB as I need to cry in the corner now.<br/><br/>Also a special shout out to the Final Heaven - CloTi Discord &amp; Once Upon a Star CloTi Writing Discord. Without “meeting” all of these talented artists and writers, I wouldn’t have been inspired to write. Thank you for all of your support. I am honestly spoiled by your talent. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“That was amazing!” Jessie cheered as she raised her arms above her head excitedly. “What a rush! We should do it again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit moving so much. I can’t get us untangled,” Biggs’ deep voice complained from behind her. His large, calloused hands fumbled with the different buckles and straps on the parachute harness. Their parachute had somehow managed to veer off course and separate them from Cloud and Wedge. Biggs and Jessie now stood in an empty lot connected to the abandoned warehouse in Sector 7. While they were in the air, Biggs had immediately recognized the area as the Neighborhood Watch had received many requests to remove monsters from here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww, I thought you liked being connected to me?” she teased. She turned her head slightly toward him to wink and stick her tongue out at him. Typical Jessie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes and with one hand he reached down and tickled her side, causing her to sputter with laughter. He should’ve been used to her teases, but sometimes she got carried away and he liked to remind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The abandoned warehouse where they’d landed was usually infested with monsters - day or night. But when his eyes scanned their surroundings, Biggs made a mental note to thank Cloud later. The guy had done a proper job taking care of the residents’ requests to clear out the monsters. It would’ve been a handful trying to fight those monsters while still harnessed to Jessie like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biggs liked the guy, he really did. Cloud worked hard and took his jobs seriously. The people of Sector 7 praised him for completing their requests so quickly and efficiently. It helped to boost their morale and trust in the Neighborhood Watch. Despite the cool exterior, Biggs knew that the blond mercenary was a pretty nice guy. Especially since he actually went along with Jessie’s crazy stunt tonight. Not to mention, everyone’s favorite Seventh Heaven barmaid, Tifa, had nothing but nice things to say about the guy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biggs really liked Cloud a lot. But there was a problem. Biggs didn’t like the effect Cloud had on Jessie. Ever since he showed up, Biggs noticed the way Jessie stared at Cloud, how she batted her eyelashes at him, and what the hell was that kiss on the motorcycle earlier tonight?! Not to mention, before they jumped from the Upper Plate, she told Cloud to come over so she could reward him. What about Biggs and Wedge?! They stuck out their necks to help her out and she didn’t offer them a reward. The way she said it to Cloud was so flirtatious that Biggs had felt his blood boil.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biggs liked Cloud. He had to keep reminding himself. Biggs was a patient and reasonable man, but he was also pretty hot-tempered if pushed the wrong way. If there was anyone to blame in this situation, it was really Jessie and himself. Not Cloud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biggs was frustrated with his feelings and possibly even toward their current “relationship.” Biggs, Jessie, and Wedge grew up together as kids, but Biggs always liked Jessie and he knew she felt the same way towards him. She had admitted it before. But because she wanted to pursue acting, all of her friends convinced her how it was a terrible idea to have a boyfriend. It could potentially hurt her chances at getting the better jobs. Biggs was supportive with her dreams and he told her he’d support her, so they agreed to secretly date. No one would question their close interactions since they were childhood friends. Biggs and Jessie even came to realize how they enjoyed the thrill of sneaking around together. He honestly wouldn’t have considered doing this with another woman. But the way Jessie looked at and flirted with Cloud made Biggs feel things he didn’t want to feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mainly, frustration and jealousy. He questioned whether he was good enough for Jessie. But the worst was when he subconsciously compared himself to Cloud. He knew that it wasn’t a fair comparison, but there were moments where he couldn’t help those thoughts. Those were the times where he really wished he could turn off his brain and stop thinking. It got to the point where his emotions drove him to do certain things that he wasn’t so proud of. Though Jessie begged to differ. She didn’t mind the number of hickeys he left on her or the number of times he pulled her into the supply closet at Seventh Heaven. But he minded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts were interrupted by her teasing voice. He looked up from the parachute buckle momentarily to catch her say, “Why’d I get stuck with you anyway?” She paused and he saw a grin on her face. “I was hoping to share a parachute with Cloud,” she said dreamily and he noticed she clasped her hands together as if she was praying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cuz Tifa’ll kick your ass if she finds out,” Biggs snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biggs was completely aware of how Tifa was interested in Cloud. The way she stared at Cloud was the same way Biggs would stare at Jessie. Longing. Adoration. Love. And there were also those lingering touches Tifa would leave on the blond merc’s arm. It was so obvious to Biggs that he purposely stopped Wedge from accidentally third wheeling them when Tifa had offered to show Cloud around town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other reason why Jessie was paired up with Biggs instead of Cloud was also for Cloud’s own comfort. Once they had found the stashed parachutes, Biggs had quickly suggested that Cloud and Wedge be paired up. Cloud looked over to Biggs and thanked him with a nod and Biggs had noticed how the blond boy’s shoulders relaxed a tad bit. Meanwhile Wedge was ecstatic and cheered excitedly to be paired up with Cloud. After bombing the First Reactor together, Biggs knew Wedge looked up the blond merc and decided to use that card. Meanwhile Jessie pouted and whined, saying how they should’ve kept with their “partners” from the motorcycle chase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessie laughed. “Yeah, she probably would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biggs rolled his eyes at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, are you done yet? I bet those two are back already!” she said impatiently, her foot tapping the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one final pull, the harness and buckles came loose. Feeling the harness had fallen off, Jessie turned around to look at Biggs. “Perfect, I need to get back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>pay</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cloud in full. If ya know what I mean.” She flashed a mischievous smirk at Biggs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biggs stared at her and something inside him suddenly snapped. He clenched his eyes shut and balled his hands into fists by his side, hoping to calm the incoming inner storm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing his silence and how he was clenching his eyes, Jessie leaned in closer to him and tilted her head. “Biggs?” she asked softly, all of the teasing in her voice now gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes slowly opened to reveal eyes darkened with desire. He noticed her coffee brown ones widened when she immediately recognized this look. Biggs didn’t allow her enough time to brace herself as he reached out and roughly pulled her petite body against his. His head dipped low as he kissed her lips hard and needy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue flicked at her lips hungrily as she happily opened her mouth to him. He ravaged the depths of her mouth, tasting the sweetness that could only be described as Jessie’s. Biggs smirked smugly into her lips when he noticed her legs trembled from desire. His muscled arms snaked around her petite waist to help her stay balanced. It was a reminder to him that he still affected her like this and he savored that thought as he deepened the kiss further. Her soft moan reached his ears and when he pulled away, Jessie stared at him with half-lidded eyes and flustered cheeks. Without another word, he took her hand and led her into the abandoned warehouse.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room Biggs had led Jessie into had a combination of broken and empty crates all over. The lamp post outside was their only source of light and even that barely lit the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-Biggs, we need to get back. Cloud’s waiting for me—Ahh.”  Soft moans escaped her swollen, red lips as he pressed his hard, aching cock against her soft ass. Her green pants and black leggings were tossed into a pile with his belongings. The only thing between them now was her annoying, sexy leotard bottom. Moments like these, Biggs suggested that she should wear skirts instead, but her teasing response was how she wanted to make him work for it. He had a love hate relationship with her leotard. Loved how it accentuated her figure, but hated how it was constantly in the way when he wanted to ravage her immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were still both fully clothed on the top — Biggs had cursed as his hands fumbled with the buckles on her breastplate and gave up on it instantly. His focus was more on their lower halves than their upper halves, and so his shirt also remained. He was growing too impatient and needed to be in her. And he knew she felt the same way from the way she started to whimper. He slowly slipped his cock between her legs and groaned when he felt the dampness of her leotard bottom. He could feel how aroused she was and knew she was growing impatient. Her hand was on his arm, gripping it so tightly that her nails made crescent indents in his skin. Sometimes Jessie teased him when he was patient because she knew it drove him nuts, but this time, he wouldn’t give her that chance. He’d be the one doing the teasing, not Jessie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget about the merc.” Biggs let out a feral growl in her ear as he pulled his cock away from her legs, and returned it to her ass. This time he pressed himself against her even harder. He noticed her body shiver with delight and that only made him smirk more. He loved being the cause of her arousal. One arm wrapped around her waist while the other hand reached down to push aside her leotard bottom. He raised an eyebrow before groaning huskily into her ear. His fingers directly brushed against her wet lips, “You’re not wearing panties again.” This week they had fucked practically every day thanks to Jessie’s constant flirting with Cloud causing Biggs to lose his cool and drag Jessie off to fuck. And each time, Biggs noticed that Jessie hadn’t worn panties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessie gasped as a long, thick finger slipped into her so easily. “O-oops?” she managed to sputter before letting out a long moan. Knowing fingers caressed her clit, pressing at her the way she enjoyed. Soon a second digit dipped in and Biggs started to scissor his fingers, making sure she would be ready for more. He caressed her wet folds tenderly, applying just the right rhythm and pressure.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head tossed back against his shoulder, leaning into his broad, muscular chest as she mewled his name, “Biggs—more! I want this.”Her hand reached behind her to rub his hard length, which he had been pressing against her backside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned into her neck as he throbbed against her soft, skilled hand. Biggs reluctantly pulled his fingers from her sopping lips and he watched her gaze follow his wet fingers as he brought them to his lips, sucking on each digit slowly. A half smirk spread across his face as he noticed her cheeks flush again and how she squirmed in his arm, obviously getting more aroused from just watching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bend over,” he said, his rough voice causing her to shiver with lust. He pushed the small of her back, and she leaned forward against the crate in front of her without protest.  She placed her hands on the edge of the crate and turned to look at him as he positioned himself at her entrance. With his left hand on her waist, he gave her a tender squeeze and she nodded to him, signaling to him that she was ready. His other hand brushed against her smooth bottom and he pulled her leotard bottom to the side for better access. He paused to admire her body in front of him, her tantalizing ass raised up and her lips wet and ready for him. He noticed how her eyes were now filled with hunger and desire for him and it only helped to stroke his ego. She only wanted one thing right now and that was him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only me. Not that dreamy blue eyed merc, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Biggs. Please,” she begged, starting to feel impatient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked smugly, pleased, but he decided to tease her a bit as he brushed the tip of his hard length against her wet entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Jess?” he asked roughly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want it in me.” She gasped as he pressed the tip harder against her entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want what in you, Jess?” he urged, now rubbing slow circles around her entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your cock,” she breathily moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only mine?” he teased, he slipped only the head into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MMhmmm.” She nodded furiously, growing more impatient.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” he grunted and without warning, he slammed into her, causing them both to moan at the same time. Jessie’s back arched and her walls tightened around him almost immediately. He loved the feeling of being inside her as she milked his hard, aching cock. She was so hot, wet, and ready for him. The feeling was so addicting that he couldn’t get enough of it, no matter how many times they’ve fucked. He just wanted more and more of Jessie and he knew she shared the same sentiment as she kept moaning his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biggs quickened his pace, thrusting into her harder and faster, knowing exactly how she liked him in her. He loved the way she felt against him and the sound of her ass slapping against him. The sound was just so erotic that it made him even harder inside of her. He could tell that she was enjoying it too by the way she moved her hips to his rhythm. His eyes trailed down her ass again. The smooth and creamy ass that was all his. It was so mesmerizing to watch the way her ass swayed and to see himself in her. He raised his right hand and slapped her ass, eliciting a loud moan from Jessie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re all mine,” he growled at her and slapped her ass once more. The sound of his hand against her ass excited him some more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! All yours!” she moaned, “Fuck! Biggs, I’m coming!” Her back arched again as she came crashing down. Her walls clamped tightly against Biggs as she rode her climax, causing him to follow shortly after her and releasing his hot load into her. “Fuck. That was amazing,” she gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fully clothed, they were about to leave the abandoned warehouse when Biggs pulled Jessie in for a quick kiss on the lips. This time the kiss was gentler. His cheeks were flushed and he smiled that dorky smile of his before pressing his bandana clad forehead against hers. He stared into her coffee brown eyes. “I wasn’t too rough, was I?” His hand trailed from the small of her back to her bottom, knowing how he had slapped her ass a few times and had thrust a lot rougher than usual. His light brown eyes had a glint of worry in them and he kept his voice soft and gentle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and smiled back at him reassuringly. It was that sweet smile that she had reserved just for him.  “Not at all. I wouldn’t have minded if it was even rougher,” she teased softly, cheeks reddening from embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled softly as he pulled her into another embrace. Kissing the top of her head, he whispered, “Guess we better get going...”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked in comfortable silence. Wedge was usually the one to instigate and ask questions, filling their walks with chatter and laughter. But when it was Jessie and Biggs, the two of them embraced the silence and each other’s company. It was starting to get late now as the usual chatter of people in Sector 7 was dying down. All of the kids were inside, safely tucked into their warm beds. The only ones outside were those coming home from the train station or those standing outside with friends for a smoke or a drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessie glanced over at Biggs and she noticed his slumped shoulders, the way his eyebrows drew together, and the frown on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you worried about tomorrow?” she asked, interrupting his thoughts.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened a bit and he turned to look at her. He didn’t even have to verbally confirm it for her to know; she saw his worries through those handsome, light brown eyes. Those same eyes that she found herself lost in from time to time. She reached a gloved hand to his arm and gave him a reassuring squeeze. “We’ll be OK. You already have Plans B and C made.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but that was before Wedge got his ass burned.” He frowned a bit. “Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow. Get some rest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Biggs...” she started. It was like he was a different man now compared to the sexy, confident, passionate man who fucked her in an abandoned warehouse just minutes ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry,” he attempted to reassure her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, unconvinced, and placed her hands on her hips. She stared into his light brown eyes, determined. “You won’t be able to sleep at all tonight. I’m coming over after this. I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged at her and without another word, he gave her a half smile before he turned to walk away. He probably knew she was still watching him because the next moment, he waved his gloved hand behind him like he didn’t believe her. She assumed Biggs thought she was going to spend the night with Cloud and would conveniently forget about Biggs. A sigh of exasperation left her lips as she continued to watch his figure disappear into the night, knowing exactly how his mind was either wallowing in self-deprecating thoughts or stressfully running through Backup Plans D through Z.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes after Biggs dropped her off she heard a knock on her door. She was pleased to see the blond mercenary when she opened it. She half expected him to not show up at all. Grinning at him, she teased, “Well, if it isn’t Cloud Strife. Was wondering when you’d show up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped outside to hand over the Barrier Materia to Cloud and then, without another word, she threw her arms around his neck and was pleasantly surprised to smell mint and...electricity? It was an interesting combination, but she couldn’t help but prefer the earthy and rainy scent that Biggs had. She closed her eyes for a bit, attempting to enjoy Cloud’s lean built body pressed against hers felt. And it felt....OK. It felt so anticlimactic even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you seriously that desperate? Just let go already,” Cloud grumbled, interrupting her thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you promise to come back tomorrow night. Deal?” she tried, pulling away slightly so her hands now laid on his broad shoulders. She still felt nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He answered without hesitation, “Not happening.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held in a laugh as she pulled away, hands in the air. “Ah, sorry...little too in-your-face?” She placed her hands on her hips. “I’ll just have to change it up then. Nighty night!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessie went inside her house without waiting for him to respond; closing the door behind her, but quickly popped her head out to stick her tongue at him. “Psych!” And then she closed the door behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sooo...apparently, she really didn’t like Cloud Strife in that romantic way. Just now, when her body was pressed against his, she felt absolutely nothing, which she found to be quite strange. She had expected to feel at least a spark, but instead, nothing. Instead her mind and body only thought of one particular man. She was even craving his touch this very second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After bombing the first reactor, Jessie was infatuated by Cloud and apparently was pretty obvious with her interest. Even Wedge managed to tease her about it! Cloud had a lot going on for him — his blond, messy hair, his lean built body, those muscular arms, and those eyes. She loved his beautiful blue eyes the most, but as she attempted to spend more time with him she realized she couldn’t get his attention like a certain Seventh Heaven barmaid. Deep down, Jessie knew that she couldn’t get Cloud to look at her the same way as he did with Tifa, and yet, for some strange reason, she kept trying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched both Cloud and Tifa steal glances at each other and how they brushed their fingers or shoulders against one another. And yet, neither of them made a move. As a bystander, SHE was feeling sexually frustrated from watching these two dense idiots. Jessie was used to seeing Tifa turn men down left and right and how Tifa was unphased or ignored their flirtatious advances. Rarely did Tifa blush at their efforts. But then Cloud Strife confidently sauntered into Seventh Heaven as if he owned it, Jessie caught Tifa blushing like a fair maiden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, whenever Jessie tried to flirt with Cloud, she would get this nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She now realized that feeling was warning her this whole time. If Tifa had been around and saw the things she’d done to Cloud, then Tifa would’ve been upset. Out of everyone on this planet, Tifa was the one person that Jessie didn’t want to upset. Tifa was her best friend and like a sister to her. She shared many tears, laughter, and stories with Tifa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa was also the only person who knew about her and Biggs’ “relationship” and thankfully, she didn’t judge them or tell Barret. Jessie and Biggs weren’t so keen on Barret finding out. Though they were pretty sure he had an idea because Biggs had told Jessie how one time Barret had handed him a box of large sized condoms and yelled at him for an hour to fucking use protection. Little did Barret know, Jessie was on birth control pills, but Jessie didn’t want to divulge that information to him. Again, she just enjoyed watching certain people squirm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessie stared at her reflection in the mirror and smiled weakly. She realized tonight that the attention she wanted the most wasn’t Cloud’s. It was the attention of a certain hot-tempered, dark haired man who was always watching her from a distance. He thought she didn’t notice, but she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was even more apparent after Cloud showed up. She realized that maybe Biggs felt threatened by the blond merc. She remembered noticing his hard stare on her back when she pulled Cloud close to explain the Midgar train lines. Afterwards, Biggs stood even closer to her once they headed home from the train station even though Cloud was trailing behind with Barret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, she thought Biggs was just being his overprotective self since Jessie did have a tendency of being reckless and Biggs was usually the one to save her. But the more he stared at her like that, the more thrilling it felt, and she couldn’t help but want more. Tonight when she felt his eyes always on her back while she had her arms around Cloud’s waist on the motorcycle, she was so excited that she felt a familiar warmth between her thighs. For a moment, Jessie was even worried that Cloud might notice it with his enhanced SOLDIER senses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would be a liar if she said that she didn’t like the attention though. She thought it was in her head at first that Biggs was jealous, because he rarely was. She knew how he felt so secure with their relationship that, despite their relationship being undefined, Biggs really did cherish her feelings. After all, he agreed to secretly date her and even though they didn’t say they were exclusive she knew he was loyal to her. She saw the way he brushed off women who were interested in him. He would smile at them before swiftly turning their advances down, saying how he was taken. Barret overhead him one time and gave him crap about it, asking him who the mysterious woman was. Biggs responded how it was easier to lie to these women than to say he wasn’t looking for a relationship right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a good looking man after all. Those broad shoulders and that muscular chest. His short stubble that gave him that sexy, rugged look. And those sexy light brown eyes that made her melt. He was also very smart; afterall, he was AVALANCHE’s main strategist and a former teacher at Leaf House in Sector 5. Biggs was a catch, and yet, here she was flirting with another man in front of the man whom she really loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessie sighed. She was a complete idiot.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Biggs stood outside his home, sweeping the ground to help clear his mind. Jessie was right — he wasn’t going to be able to sleep tonight. His mind was on overdrive, thinking of all possible backup plans for tomorrow’s big mission. Wedge had hurt his ass tonight, so Biggs needed to consider that as a factor too. He did manage to think of two more backup plans, D and E. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could think of F, Cloud had stopped by to check up on him before he headed back to his apartment. He tried to reassure Biggs that things would turn out fine tomorrow. Biggs really liked Cloud. He knew the blond merc didn’t have to go out of his way to reassure him, but he did it anyway and Biggs appreciated the gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly shook his head, not wanting to delve into THOSE thoughts again. He didn’t have enough energy for that. Biggs knew that would only lead him to ravaging Jessie all over again the moment he saw her. He secretly hoped that she decided to stay home tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her teasing voice interrupted his thoughts. “If you keep sweeping like that, you’re gonna have a huge hole in front of your house.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up from the ground and gulped at the sight of her. She stood before him wearing a hoodie and very short shorts. He forgot how long and creamy her legs were since she always wore her green pants and black leggings. Without another word, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her indoors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing the door behind him, he stood there watching her walk toward his bedroom, her ass swayed in that hypnotic way. He was pretty sure she knew what effect it had on him. He growled softly, wanting to pounce on her and have his way again. When she turned around to face him, she ever so slowly unzipped her hoodie to reveal a very thin camisole. He could make out the dark rosy peaks of her nipples through the sheer fabric. His eyes trailed from her breasts to her face, noticing how she was biting on her bottom lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No breastplate in the way this time,” she shyly teased.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned in to grab her, but she held out a hand to stop him. Scrunching up her nose, she said, “Biggs, you need a shower. You still smell like outside.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned away, mumbling, “Tease,” as he tried to temporarily ignore the straining bulge in his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a quick shower, Biggs padded out with only a white towel secured around his waist. His ears perked up the moment he heard soft moans coming from his bed. His light brown eyes glazed as he found Jessie laying face down on his pillow with her ass in the air. One hand squeezed her breast while the other was inside her black, lacy thong, furiously touching her clit. “Biggs. R-right there,” she moaned with her eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smug smirk spread across his face as he took in the sight of Jessie pleasuring herself while imagining him doing it to her. He let out a low, guttural growl as he stepped closer to her. Her coffee brown eyes fluttered open to meet his lust filled ones. She smiled shyly at him as he casually tossed his towel onto a nearby chair. Kneeling down behind her, he took a minute to admire the spectacular view before he leaned in and pressed his slick, hot tongue against her clit. Her thong stood no chance against his wandering tongue. The thin piece of fabric was drenched in her arousal and he could smell her heady scent. His cock hardened in anticipation as he groaned a little against her clit, the vibration of his mouth eliciting a whine from Jessie’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away reluctantly and wiped his wet lips with the back of his hand. “NOW you’re wearing panties?” He thumbed her panties. The thin piece of fabric did little to hide anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned mischievously at him from between her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere,” he said in a low voice as he switched from a kneeling position to a sitting position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessie shifted and crawled toward him, positioning herself so she now straddled his hips. In a tantalizingly slow motion, she lowered her hips, sinking down onto his hard length. The thickness of his cock caused her to gasp sharply, and Biggs quickly looked into her eyes, worried she was in pain. His hands moved to her waist to stop her from sinking further, but she leaned in to kiss him reassuringly and she murmured, “You’d think I’d be used to how big you are by now.” She moaned softly as she continued to push down onto his length. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned at how tight and wet her core felt. “Gotta live up to my name...” he joked, earning him a playful swat to his chest. He grunted loudly when she finally fit all of his length into her. Wrapping his arms around her, he leaned in and kissed her neck. “Fuck Jess. You’re so tight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed her small hands onto his broad shoulders as she started to move her hips up and down. She mewled softly when he started to thrust up into her wet core and as his hand squeezed one of her breasts while his mouth licked the other breast fervently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked slightly when he noticed the hickey he had left the other day was still on her breast.  He was aware of how self-conscious she was about her breasts. She considered hers small in comparison to her other actress friends and Tifa, but Biggs always told her otherwise. He loved her breasts. Those perky breasts that were all his. He pulled back a bit to admire them, finding himself once more mesmerized by how they bounced while she rode his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Jess. Your tits are amazing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh-shut up,” she stammered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew she felt embarrassed when he said things like that. A smirk stretched on his face as he thought of an idea. He brought a hand to her chin and gently nudged her to look to the side, where her eyes found a mirror. He could see her cheeks turn even redder when she saw their naked reflection. His hands moved to her waist, pulling her up and down his length faster and harder. Her breasts bounced even more now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See Jess? They’re fucking sexy,” he said and leaned in to kiss one bouncing breast. He eyed their reflection and saw that she was staring at it too. Feeling more excited now, he brought a hand up and pushed her head toward him so he could smash his lips into hers, kissing her hard and deep. Then he felt her body stiffen as she suddenly came. Her walls tightening around his cock, causing him to come as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out of her, but kept her on his lap, not wanting to pull away completely. A warm smile stretched over his face as he watched her chest heave as she tried to catch her breath. Then, he leaned in and his lips met hers again. This time, the kisses were softer and more tender. His hot, slick tongue teasingly flicked at her bottom lip and she graciously opened her mouth for him to explore. His tongue laved her mouth, licking every corner and tasting as much as he could. He was intoxicated by her taste. By everything about her. And he couldn’t get enough of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His large hand reached up to pull her hair tie off, idly tossing it to the side. His hands then cupped her face as he brought their bare foreheads together and he stared into her coffee brown eyes, giving her a half smirk. “You sure you’re going to tire me out tonight?” he teased as his hand tangled in her long, beautiful brown hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve done it before, and I can do it again,” she smirked back with that smart-ass grin of hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hearty chuckle left his mouth as he leaned in to kiss her lips once more before he effortlessly picked her up from his lap and laid her on her back. He gazed down at her beautiful brown hair which fanned out underneath her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful,” he lovingly murmured. He noticed her cheeks redden and then she tried to hide her embarrassment with her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word he lifted her long, willowy legs up and rested them each on his shoulders as he positioned himself at her entrance. He entered her swiftly, already missing the warmth and wetness of her core. He slid in and out of her in a languid rhythm he knew she loved. Her soft moans were music to his ears and he never wanted to hear her stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me hear your beautiful </span>
  <span>voice</span>
  <span>,” he murmured softly. His hands gently pushing her hands away from her cheeks. With one hand, he stroked her cheek while the other clasped her hand. Her breasts bounced with each thrust and as much as he wanted to ravage them, he was too busy enjoying the view. He loved the way she was so vulnerable underneath him, mewling and moaning his name. He couldn’t get enough of this woman and he wanted to make sure she knew that too. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they cuddled after several rounds of sex and were ready to fall asleep, Jessie softly whispered Biggs’ name and he grunted in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Biggs,” she paused, unsure how to phrase it. “I really don’t think of Cloud in any particular way. I just like to mess with him. Make him flustered, you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Biggs mumbled sleepily against her neck, sounding like he didn’t believe her. He took a deep breath of her argan oil and lavender scented hair, sighing in perfect contentment. He didn’t really want to think about Cloud right now, especially since they were both naked in his bed</span>
  <b>. </b>
  <span>Thinking about Cloud right now just felt wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biggs pulled Jessie closer. Her back pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around her. They had lost count of how many times either of them came that night, but either way, Biggs knew he was going to have a great night’s sleep thanks to Jessie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m being serious! The way Tifa and him stare at each other. It’d be impossible for me to get between those two dense idiots,” she huffed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt his chest rumble against her back as a hearty laugh escaped his lips. “Tell me about it. They’re too obvious. I’m pretty sure everyone else knows, ‘cept for Wedge.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It made me wish someone stared at me like that,” she admitted in a soft voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biggs remained silent, waiting for her to continue. He wondered if she felt his pounding heart beat against her back. He couldn’t help but feel nervous at what she might say next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued, knowing that he had heard her, “And well,” she paused, and Biggs could feel the uncertainty in her voice, so he gave her a gentle squeeze, “I realized that you stared at me like that.” Her voice trailed before she turned around in his arms to face him, meeting his light brown eyes. “I’m sorry for making you jealous, Biggs. You’re the only one for me. Cloud is just someone for me to mess with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve known you for so many years, Jess. I knew he wasn’t your type to begin with.” He paused and then joked, “It’d be too much work for you to get him wrapped around your finger anyway. Whereas I’m the idiot who lets you have your way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessie laughed and playfully swatted his chest. “Uh huh. But honestly! I just want him and Tifa to just bang each other already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned in and kissed her forehead. When he pulled away, he had a serious look in his eyes.  “So why’d you keep flirting with him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit her bottom lip and then smiled wickedly at him. “I just did it because you’re so cute and wild when you’re jealous. And well, jealous sex felt pretty amazing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at her and chuckled. “You’re not wrong. We did it practically every day this week,” he commented as he remembered the various locations they had sex just this week. From the Neighborhood Watch office, Seventh Heaven’s supply closet, Seventh Heaven’s bathroom, their Avalanche hideout under the bar, in an alleyway, and the list kept going on. Then he suddenly came to a realization. “Wait, is that why you haven’t been wearing panties this whole week?!” He pulled away slightly to get a better look at her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t even bother to hide her widening triumphant grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sneaky little minx...” he growled softly, pulling her back into his embrace and playfully slapping her ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She yelped and giggled into his chest. “I love you Biggs...” she said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed the top of her head, his hands running through her hair. “I love you too Jess...”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Biggs slowly climbed out of the bed, carefully untangling himself from Jessie as he didn’t want to wake her up.  His room was still dark as the sun had yet to rise. The blue morning light greeted him through his bedroom window like an old friend. That slow transition from night to day that Biggs enjoyed watching. There was also a calming silence as most of the Sector 7 residents were still asleep. The only ones out and about were those returning home from their late night work shifts or those heading off for an early shift. Biggs was one of the few who appreciated the early morning silence. Back when he was teaching, he would wake up around this time to tweak his study plans while enjoying a cup of freshly brewed coffee. Nowadays, he used that time to read since the rest of his days were spent doing quests for the residents with Wedge, spending time with Jessie when she was free, or doing more AVALANCHE stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biggs carefully made his way toward the bathroom. He managed to not trip over their pile of clothing and a chair Jessie had moved last night. He smirked a bit, remembering what they had done on that. Oh Shiva, the way Jessie made that position work still amazed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite yesterday’s crazy excursion to the Upper Plate and his “extracurricular activities” with Jessie, Biggs felt so alive this morning. And strangely enough, his worries for today’s missions weren’t troubling him as much as they normally would have. Maybe going forward, he’ll specifically request Jessie to spend the night at his place before every mission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes slowly trailed back to her sleeping form on his bed. Her breaths were soft and even, a calm melody to his ears. She looked so peaceful in his bed. He didn’t know how long they had to fight with Shinra, but what he was certain of was that he would continue to fight them as long as it guaranteed him a better future with Jessie. He wanted more moments like these, where he could just admire </span>
  <span>her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he got dressed in the bathroom, his thoughts went from </span>
  <span>Jessie’s peaceful, sleeping face to what she had told him last night before the</span>
  <span>y fell asleep. He felt more at ease now that Jessie admitted that she really loved him, and not Cloud. In the past, they had said “I love you” to one another, but there was something more special about last night’s. He closed his eyes for a bit, replaying that moment again and he felt his heart swell. When he opened his eyes and saw his reflection in his bathroom mirror, a prominent grin was on his face. Today will be a good day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He already couldn’t wait to see Jessie after the mission. Maybe he’d even ask her to revisit their conversation related to their relationship status. It wouldn’t hurt to ask. And now, he could finally like Cloud and not have to worry about any of those unnecessary thoughts. Maybe now, he and Jessie could attempt to push Tifa and Cloud to take their relationship to the next level. He was certain that Wedge would be up for it. He’d tell Wedge the details tonight after the mission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After going through his usual morning routine, Biggs glanced at the time on his PHS. He needed to head out now. Before leaving, he quietly tiptoed over to Jessie. He leaned over to softly kiss her forehead. He noticed a satisfied smile appear on her sleepy face, which made him smile in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later, beautiful,” he murmured softly. He stared at her for a minute longer, taking in her beauty yet again. Her chocolate brown hair framed her heart shaped face and those amazing, full, red lips that he loved. He wanted to kiss her lips, but decided not to as he was afraid to wake her up. As he slowly straightened up, the loving smile he had on his face seconds ago switched immediately to a mischievous smirk as he bent over to pocket something near his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing the door behind him, Biggs stole one last glance at the beautiful woman laying in his bed. He was so lucky to have Jessie in his life. Even luckier to be able to spend his life with her like this. He’d give anything for more time with her.  </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun started to peek through the bedroom curtains, bathing Jessie with a warmth that reminded her of Biggs’ hugs. For a moment, she even thought he was still in bed with her, despite knowing he had left for the mission already. She couldn’t help but smile into his pillow. She then inhaled his earthy and rainy scent and let out a content sigh before slowly rubbing the sleep from her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up in his bed, she stretched her arms above her head. She could hear the soft chatter of the sleepy slum waking up, people running to catch the next train, and mothers yelling at their kids to get up before they’re late for school. If she strained her ears more, then she could even hear Wedge chasing after his cats, telling them breakfast was ready. She chuckled softly at his antics. He was still that same cheerful, gullible guy from their childhood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spotting Biggs’ green t-shirt nearby, she decided to pull it on for now as she headed toward the bathroom. She paused before she got there though when she noticed that he had made breakfast for her before leaving this morning. Her heart swelled. She knew he needed to head out early and that he was probably worried about today’s mission, but he still made time to spoil her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing her PHS, she sat back on his bed and it dawned upon her that her panties were missing. Biggs had stolen them earlier. She shrugged her shoulders; she actually wasn’t planning on wearing them today anyway. Cloud was going to be around, and so she already planned to use Cloud to rile up Biggs again. She was curious to see what he’d do to her now that he was aware of her “schemes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mischievous smirk spread across her face as she positioned her PHS in a downward vertical angle. Posing in a rather provocative manner, she pulled his shirt taut to help accentuate her round breasts and hard nipples. She pouted her red lips, knowing how much Biggs loved her lips. She snapped the photo, capturing a view that went from her lips down to her thighs. Satisfied with her photo, she sent it to him with a caption “As a thanks for breakfast. Good luck today. More of this later. 😏” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled to herself, knowing exactly how he’d react when he opened this photo. His eyes bulging from its sockets, red, flushed cheeks, and he’d probably be sputtering a lame excuse to Barret or whomever was with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her PHS pinged before she set it down on his night table. She smiled when she saw his name pop up and then she laughed at his reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More reasons to make breakfast. Thanks for the good luck charm. I’ll keep it safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was going to be a good day…</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I played FF7OG back in the day and always paired these two. Biggs and Jessie will always have a special place in my heart, and seeing how fleshed out their characters in FF7R was such a treat. I haven’t written in years and this piece definitely reminded me of how much I love to write. I’m hoping to write more about these two dorky kids, seeing how there isn’t much content, so stick around for some more if you enjoyed this! Thank you for reading this fic!<br/>I also hoped I tagged this correctly, it was sad to see that there weren't any Bessie tags. But I'll change that. 😈</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>